The characters of avatar have gone opposite
by Greek.letters
Summary: This Shows a day in the life of the characters of avatar, only opposite
1. Aang opposite

**Okay guys brand new idea alert!**

**I just came up with this last week while I was on my ADHD medicine (yes, this is odd. I never take them)**  
**think about this... the characters of avatar made completely opposite! Okay not fantastic,**  
**but worth a shot, right? Okay then. We begin!**

**Disclaimer- this disclaimer can go do an act of procreation with its self**

* * *

it was a typical day in the life of Aang.

He woke up this today and did the same thing he does every morning,

he skipped a shower and useless dental hygiene, and went straight to the important stuff.

He walked up to the mirror, praised himself a little, then begun to brush his lustrous black mane,  
he then put on his multiple facial piercings,

and what he thought was an appropriate amount of guy liner,  
he removed his shirt- to flaunt his beautiful blood red arrows- and walked out his door with a yell of

"hello world, your handsome devil is here!" he purposely deepened his voice to maximize his attractiveness.

He began strutting the streets of Ba sing Se looking for a good place to start a fight,  
he scanned the perimeter quickly, crap, nothing but jelly boned wimps around here,

but their was an upside to this, being surround by all these losers only made him more appealing by comparison; he liked there faces,They looked like monkeys.

He walked a few more blocks until he found a couple of decent puppets.

Being the sneaky devil he is, he pulled off a move that – easily- no one else could have accomplished.  
He sneaked behind one of his two choices and said in a voice that resembled monkey face number two's

"your momma is ugly!" and then sneaked behind a barrel.

Monkey face number one said "excuse me?"

Aang quickly interjected "you have no excuse" God! Handsome _and _clever! He thought

as he quietly giggled-wait! Did I just write giggle, I obviously made a mistake. I meant to write

he grunted a laugh- while the Aangonater (as he now demands to be called) thought all of this,

the monkey faces had already begun to fight. Aang quietly made his way out from behind the barrel

while also watching the burly men pull out the rest of the little hair remained on their semi-bald heads.  
Step one- complete.

he continued throwing snide comments in whenever he thought the fight was getting boring.

until the aangatron got a little cocky-which he believes completly justifiable, i mean look at him-and he said something a little to loudly,  
and the monkey faces turned to him. aang whimpered( a manly whimper of course)

i am not going to say what happened next becuase the awsome aang, did not allow  
but you can use your imaginaion right?

* * *

**well everyone that was a typical day for opposite Aang,**  
**id like to remind all of you that I was medicated when I wrote this so...it was probably horrible,**  
**but it would still be nice if you didn't flame me.**  
**and dont bother to tell me my puncuation is horrible becuase i know.**  
**When life gives ya lemons make lemonade. When reviewers give ya flames bake a pie.**


	2. Ty lee opposite

OK so I know I barely got any reviews last time, but I can help it.  
Here comes...  
**OPPOSITE TY LEE!**

* * *

I hate my life!_ I hate my life!_ I'm so tired of waking up everyday!  
And no, for the last time, I am not emo!

Nothing is wrong with me, I am me Tylee * shudders* that rhymed. Rhyming sucks. the world sucks.

I was walking by the park one day(don't get me started on parks) and I say a kid, he was very small,

I really wish I could understand why children so disgustingly small, are even aloud out of there homes.

It makes me sick. Any way, the kid walked up to me and started yanking on my dress,

I know you can see how heartbreakingly annoying this tends to be.

And, believe me, I know heartbreak. Enough about my sad,_sad _life.

My parents always say I have issues. "No, the world has issues," I always say, they simply don't get it.

No one does! Woe is me!( dry humor)

I know I always say that I am truly unhappy with my life, but the truth is... I am really, really _not_ happy.

Last week I met the avatar. Believe me when I tell you it was not pleasant(what is pleasant?)

he was a horrible guest! We were in the dining room and he called me Ty_**! **_I know!

Do I look like I want him to mispronounce my name? No! Aren't I screwed up enough?

Any ways, after he left I had a good cry, i'm kidding! I don't cry That's for sissy's!

I always prefer a dark corner,were I can sulk in sad silence.

Last month I sighed up for an art class ( my parents think it will help me)

I thought I was good. But as always, the world has to come and repeatedly punch me in the stomach.

The teacher said "OMG! You freak-in suxx!" she said it like that and everything.

I don't see why the xx's were necessary, but then again I don't see why anything is necessary.

My most recent psychologist said that I am a pleasant young lady

(before he ripped his eyebrows off,that is)

speaking of eyebrows. I don't have any. My monste-um-mother says its normal.

I say its simply another cruel sick joke the world has played on me.

Do you know what its like to live with people who have eyebrows, when you don't have any?

no. you don't. not having eyebrows really sucks.

And once again I am not em just **emo-**tional, hehe(that's laughing).

Well any way, I have to go...do ...something...els—okay I don't like you! Sue me! Like it would make any difference my life would still stink like rotten poop.  
So, yeah don't stare at the computer screen all day, its bad. You'll get herpes than lose your eyebrows.  
Well not really, but it would make me feel a little better...bye.

* * *

Ok! yep that was short.  
Just in case this is Tylee not Mai.

Review!


End file.
